


Just promise that you won’t forget we had it all.

by fraalways



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam sobbalzò quando udì quella voce giungere dalle sue spalle e si girò, trovandosi davanti ad un ragazzo con i capelli neri, la carnagione olivastra, dei Ray-Ban a specchio calati sul viso e delle labbra morbide, appena dischiuse. Un attimo: da quando in qua, l’attenzione di Liam Payne ricadeva sulla bocca dei ragazzi che incontrava?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just promise that you won’t forget we had it all.

**Author's Note:**

> One shot scritta per l'iniziativa "La Scalata" del gruppo Facebook Wanki!Fic.

Era da un pezzo che stava seduto sul bordo del letto, accanto a quella valigia ancora da terminare. Tra le proprie dita teneva stretta una polaroid e la guardava, sorridendo amaramente.  
Sospirò, alzando la testa, e lasciò che i suoi occhi vagassero lungo le pareti di quella che, per gli ultimi tre mesi, era stata la sua camera da letto. L’aveva odiata sin dal primo istante in cui vi aveva messo piede, in una calda giornata di giugno, proprio all’inizio delle sue vacanze estive.  
 

***

   
 _« Hai bisogno di una mano? »_  
 _Liam sobbalzò quando udì quella voce giungere dalle sue spalle e si girò, trovandosi_  
 _davanti ad un ragazzo con i capelli neri, la carnagione olivastra, dei Ray-Ban a specchio calati sul viso e delle labbra morbide, appena dischiuse. Un attimo: da quando in qua, l’attenzione di Liam Payne ricadeva sulla bocca dei ragazzi che incontrava?_  
 _« I-io... Ehm, no. Grazie » farfugliò in risposta. « Stavo solo cercando mia madre, deve essere stesa su qualche lettino a prendere il sole »._  
 _L’altro si strinse nelle spalle, poi se ne andò tranquillo. Mentre continuava a camminare, si sfilò la canotta bianca che indossava ed al castano non sfuggì la sua schiena leggermente sudata._  
 

***

   
Accarezzò la superficie liscia della foto come se, così facendo, riuscisse in qualche modo a sentirsi più vicino al ragazzo accanto a lui nell’istantanea. Era passata un’estate intera da quel momento, eppure sembrava ieri. Ricordava bene quella sera: avevano girato tutti i bar e tutti i pub, divertendosi come non mai, fino all’alba. Ed il mal di testa che aveva avuto per i due giorni successivi era stato qualcosa di veramente terribile.  
Udì sua madre chiamarlo dal piano di sotto della loro casa per le vacanze estive, informandolo che ormai mancava poco alla loro partenza. Lui, però, cercò di chiudere la mente al mondo esterno per poter rifugiarsi ancora una volta nei suoi dolci ricordi.  
 

***

   
 _Quando uscirono dalla discoteca, si stata ancora meravigliando del fatto che Zayn fosse riuscito a portarlo in un posto come quello. Insomma, Liam Payne non era tipo da musica alta, alcolici e sesso._  
 _Osservò l’altro accendersi una sigaretta e poi voltarsi verso di lui. Due occhi cangianti lo scrutavano con attenzione ed un brivido gli rotolò lungo la schiena, mente i suoi organi interni si intrecciavano tra loro._  
 _« Liam, tu l’hai mai baciato un uomo? » si sentì chiedere di punto in bianco._  
 _Si morse le labbra, abbassando lo sguardo, indeciso sulla risposta da dare. Rialzandolo, trovò il viso del moro terribilmente vicino al suo. Poteva distinguere senza alcuna fatica le sfumature di quegli occhi e contare le ciglia nere che li incorniciavano una per una._  
 

***

   
Era solo l’inizio di tutto quello che sarebbe venuto poi. Baci, carezze, sfioramenti, sussurri. Emozioni nuove, soprattutto per lui che non aveva mai pensato ai ragazzi nella maniera in cui Zayn gli stava insegnando. Era gay? Non ne era certo. Sapeva solo che baciare il moro, accarezzare il suo corpo, lasciare che lui lo vezzeggiasse come se fosse una delle Sette Meraviglie gli piaceva. E anche tanto.  
Si girò verso la valigia e guardò quei capi ripiegati con cura al suo interno. Ebbe l’impulso di prenderli e lanciarli sul pavimento alla rinfusa, solo per ritardare quella partenza che sentiva gravare sulle proprie spalle in maniera spropositata.  
 

***

   
 _L’erezione di Zayn premeva contro la sua apertura ed il suo corpo tremava, come forse non aveva mai fatto prima di quel momento._  
 _« Prometto che cercherò di non farti troppo male » disse il moro sulle sue labbra._  
 _Poi l’aveva sentito spingere, per farsi spazio tra la sua carne. Il dolore si era propagato in un batter d’occhio in tutto il corpo, giungendo fino al cervello ed annebbiandogli la vista per un brevissimo istante._  
 

***

   
Sua madre lo chiamò nuovamente. Tra un’imprecazione ed un’altra, riuscì vagamente a distinguere un  _“Se non scendi tra due minuti ti vengo a prendere per le orecchie”_  e rise appena. Lo trattava come se fosse ancora un bambino, quando aveva ormai sedici anni.  
Prese un respiro e si alzò dal letto. Chiuse la valigia, per la gioia della donna di sotto che stava ancora urlando. Una strana sensazione gli invase il corpo, la stessa che aveva sentito appena due ore prima mentre parlava con Zayn per l’ultima volta.  
 

***

   
 _« Più tardi devo partire. Torno a casa »._  
 _Il moro non gli rispose, si limitò a fissarlo intensamente negli occhi. Poi, prendendo il suo viso tra le mani, l’aveva baciato, forse come non aveva mai fatto in tutti quei mesi di vita che avevano passato insieme._  
 _« Promettimi solo che non dimenticherai anche avevamo tutto »._  
 _E Liam lo aveva baciato ancora, per fargli capire che avrebbe cercato di mantenere quella promessa ad ogni costo._  
 

***

   
Scese l’ultimo gradino della scaletta del piccolo portico davanti casa. Con la sua valigia a fianco, si guardò per l’ultima volta l’edificio. L’aveva odiato fin da bambino eppure, adesso, lo amava. Strana come possano cambiare i sentimenti verso qualcosa, vero?  
« Liam, dobbiamo andare » lo ripescò la madre dai suoi pensieri.  
Annuì silenzioso, si avvicinò alla macchina ed aprì la portiera posteriore, per accomodarsi nell’abitacolo.  Sentiva davvero di avere tutto in quel luogo e lui lo stava lasciando. O, almeno, lo stava facendo fino all’anno prossimo.


End file.
